XMas at Kaiba's
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: total mix of anime so oh well deal with it.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Oh my god this is going to be confusing me the entire time. An ultimate crossover fan fiction, (my first attempt at one,) for Christmas! It's going to be fun though. The shows that the characters in this story are from are: ~ Yu-Gi-OH Yugi Yami Joey Marik Malik Seto Kaiba ~ Shaman King Yoh Asakura Anna Kyoyama Amidamaru Ren Dao Tao-Jun Dao ~ Naruto Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno Kakashi Hatake ~ Teen Titans Robin Raven Beast Boy Starfire Cyborg Pheonix (See my other fan fiction titled Pheonix for details) ~ Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei Yusuke Bowton Koenma Keiko Kurama Young Genkai Disclaimer: Of course I own Pheonix like I said in the fan fiction titled Pheonix, but other than that, nothing is mine. FYI: - 4 out of 5 of these are in SHONEN JUMP. So I might refer to the manga often. (And when I was typing this, I was thinking: 4 out of 5 dentists agree, the #1 cause of bad breath is naughty words. It was from a sticker my friend @ school has.) - This is just a default chapter too see what people think about it. And if I get a good amount of reviews soon enough, I'll continue this fic. MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
Everyone was in Domino City, (a.k.a. Battle City,) for the Christmas holidays. Kaiba decided to throw a giant Christmas party and everyone, (those who I listed above,) were invited. Most of the guys are at Marik's house.  
  
"Kaiba, throwing a party, no way," Joey said in awe as he looked at the invitation. "I don't know Joey, he might. Or maybe he's throwing it for Mokuba," Yami said and Yugi nodded his head in agreement. "No that's not possible," Sasuke said. "Why not?" Marik and Malik asked at the same time. "Mokuba is visiting a friend over in America for the holidays," Naruto said taking a sip of his soda. "How'd you guys know that?" Robin asked. "That's what I'd like to know," Cyborg said. "We talked to him last week, he said he was going to visit his friend Mandi from the orphanage who moved to America," Kakashi said, looking up from his book. (And we all know which one don't we? - Wink. Wink. - Hehe, and for those who don't know it's a book called Make-Out Paradise, lol I thought it was so funny so I gave him a sequel to read instead called Make Out Paradise 2 because I'd figure that he would have finished the book by now.) "You are still reading that sensei?" Naruto asked, making a disgusted face, not seeing the entire title of the book. "No, it's the sequel," He said showing him the cover. Everyone laughed except Naruto and Sasuke. They both knew how hentai the first book was because they had read it without their sensei knowing, so they could only imagine how much more hentai this one was. (Vocabulary lesson: hentai means perverted in Japanese.) "So we going to go to Kaiba's party or not?" Marik asked. "Yeah sure, why not? I don't see the harm in going. The worst thing that can happen is Hiei go and Kaiba have ice cream," Naruto said. "Why what's wrong with ice cream?" Robin asked and Sasuke almost had coke come out of his nose he laughed so hard. "You never been to a party with Hiei that had ice cream?" Kakashi asked and almost everyone shook his head no except Naruto and Sasuke who was cleaning up his soda that he had spit out on mistake. "You'll see if Kaiba has ice cream." Naruto said calmly but Sasuke couldn't hold it in any more and he burst out laughing and shouted, "Sweet snow!" "Yes Sasuke, sweet snow," Kakashi said chuckling a bit to himself. The rest of the guys are at Burger Barn. "So you all got invitations too?" Beast Boy asked eating the Burger Barn's new special, the Tofu Burger with a side of soy fries and a soy milk shake. "Yeah, but it's odd, Seto Kaiba, Mr. Stuck-Up-C.E.O. throwing a party. Isn't it kind of dodgey?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, what's up with that?" Yoh and Ren asked. "Maybe he wants to get to know people better," Kurama suggested Meanwhile, Koenma and Amidamaru were talking. "So I do not have you in my books, why haven't you crossed over yet?" "I have my reasons small one. Plus, who died and made you ruler of the under world?" Amidamaru asked but Koenma couldn't reply so he ignored him. And Hiei sat there wondering to himself if there was going to be sweet snow like at the last Christmas party he had attended. That party, he also crashed, (by burning Christmas trees,) with the sugar high from the sweet snow, (ice cream,) that Kurama had given him. "Do you think he'll have Inari Zushi?" Kurama asked. Hiei almost fell out of his chair, "Why would you want that? You know how you get when you eat that," he shouted. "That's exactly why I want to know! SO THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" Kurama shouted and everyone in Burger Barn went silent. "Hehe, Kurama calm down, people are starting to look at us funny," Yusuke said. And the girls were having a slumber party at Genkai's house. Starfire had managed to make Raven let her do her hair in a French-braid, like everyone else's hair. Pheonix, Sakura, and Keiko were talking about boys while Bowton, Tao-Jun, Anna, and Genkai were watching a movie on television. "Oh and that Seto Kaiba is cute," Sakura said. "You think?" Pheonix asked. Starfire popped in on the conversation, "I think he is, but not as cute as your brother Pheonix. Oh by the way, Kaiba sent an invitation for us all. It's up on the bulletin board at home." "You guys got one too?" Anna asked looking up from the movie, "He sent one to me and Yoh the other day." Everyone started talking about the invitations and what they were going to wear until Genkai said, "Wait, isn't tomorrow the 14th?" Everyone nodded yes. "It's tomorrow," Raven said from the corner. She was upset because she got dragged to this foolish slumber party, got her hair braided against her will, had to listen to all their gossip, and put up with their stupid questions like 'Who do you like?" or 'Do you think so and so is cute?' which got annoying. "It is? Oh my god, I didn't even realize that," Keiko said. And so everyone who was invited started to prepare for the party the next evening. 


	2. surprise?

Author's note: Hi all again, I'm sorry this is late. I haven't been at a reliable computer lately. The computer I type these stories on doesn't have Internet access and my mom's computer has to be rebooted every time I go on fanfiction.net, but I still expect reviews. I don't know what else you guys expect in a fan fic exactly, so that will give you some idea for what to put in the reviews. My computer is also having problems with the spacing. I am going to be asking some one I know to show me.  
  
And another thing, Phoenix isn't Robin's twin, she is just a new member of the team who act like all of them put together. So if you put the color of Starfire's hair with the style of Raven's, put Raven in a Pink T-shirt, and denim jeans and take away the thing on her head, you got Pheonix for this fic. So now I can have some god fun with her in here. -Maniac laugh- so now in the previous chapters, I know I put that she was, just ignore that please.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own any of them. Except Pheonix that is. Not even a single one of the five shows or manga mentioned. Even though I wish I did own them, then I could buy as many duel monster cards, (a.k.a. Yu-Gi-Oh cards,) more issues of Shonen Jump, and some other things that I desire. MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
Everyone arrived at the Kaiba mansion together. Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones who were willing to ring the doorbell so they went up first. But in the other group, Kakashi was laughing to himself at the image he got from his mirror eye predicting the future. Sasuke rang the doorbell and Kaiba opened the door not soon after. He smirked at the pair as he glanced up above them on the roof of the porch; their gazes followed his. Mistletoe was hanging directly above the two. Sasuke turned away from Naruto. "No way. That isn't even funny." Even though it was a bit dark out, you could see the pink tinge rise on Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, spun him around to face him, and leaned forward, catching his lips with his own. Sasuke, surprisingly, didn't pull away, but put his arm around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Everyone else walked up to the mansion to find the two teens lost in their kiss and Kaiba leaning on the doorframe shrugging. He acted like he didn't know what was going on even though he knew perfectly well why they were kissing as he had set it up. "Did they have sweet snow or Inari Zushi?" Hiei asked looking at them. Sasuke and Naruto pulled away and found themselves with an audience. Sakura couldn't believe it. She turned on her heel and ran home crying. Kaiba couldn't believe that had worked so well. He turned to them, "Come on in," and one by one they came in, not wanting to get caught under the mistletoe with any one they didn't want to. Pheonix was the last one, yet Kaiba stopped her. "What's the big deal Kaiba? I got an invitation, let me in." Kaiba didn't answer; he just reached into his pocket, looking for some thing. Not knowing what he was doing, Pheonix got ready to fight if it was a weapon, but what Kaiba took out of his pocket she couldn't believe, it looked like a small book but Pheonix knew well that it wasn't. "This was very interesting fire bird and it was the only reason I invited you." "What? Just because you read..." Pheonix didn't and couldn't finish what she was saying. Reason one: she remembered what she had written in the book, which was her diary, and reason two: the sneer on Kaiba's face. Pheonix looked down at the ground speechless as Kaiba walked away from the doorway, where he was standing, and closer to her. Pheonix took a step back yet Kaiba reached out and grabbed her coat collar, "Why is the little fire bird running? You're not scared of me are you?" He asked mockingly. "Let me go Seto," Pheonix snarled. "Heh, You called me Seto. Looks like the book was true Miss Pheonix." Pheonix tried to back away again. Unfortunately she failed as the C.E.O. tugged at her coat collar again, pulling her closer, leaning toward her but Pheonix turned her head just as Kaiba's face got too close but Kaiba grabbed Pheonix's chin with his other hand forcing her to look at him and keep her head still....  
  
Meanwhile inside everyone was talking to Sasuke and Naruto, finding out that they had been together as a secret couple for at least 10 months. They just didn't want to tell anyone and get the risk of having an eternity of humiliation from everyone. "Hey where's Pheonix and Kaiba?" Joey asked looking around noticing that their friend and host was missing. "That's odd, she was right behind me a moment ago," Kurama said as he glanced toward the door, which was still partially open. Joey looked out the door and saw Kaiba kissing Pheonix. His jaw dropped to the floor. "Joey what is it?" Marik asked quietly. "He's... kissing her!" "You sound jealous Wheeler," Malik said as he wrapped an arm around Marik's waist pulling close, "like I am of my hikari when he's with some one else." "And that's why you banished him to the shadow realm a few times?" Yugi asked. "Yes, exactly." "That's pathetic Ishtal, even for you," Seto's voice came drifting into the room as he pulled Pheonix by her coat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH PHEONIX?" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs. 


End file.
